


Full Circle

by Leelee_is_me



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buckley-Diaz family, Evan Buckley Week, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, the elf strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelee_is_me/pseuds/Leelee_is_me
Summary: It’s become an annual family tradition, even before they were officially a family. Christmas rolls around, Chris needs to go see Santa to make sure his wishes come true, and it’s impossible for Buck and Eddie to refuse.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674517
Comments: 13
Kudos: 274





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this marks my return to posting the things I write instead of just hoarding them in my phone and on my computer forever? I don't know, let's hope this goes okay. Also major thanks to the Buddie Discord for always being rad and supportive. 
> 
> This was written for the Evan Buckley Week on Tumblr. Day 1 prompt was "That's my family" + fluff. Here's hoping this fits the bill.

It’s become an annual family tradition, even before they were officially a family. Christmas rolls around, Chris needs to go see Santa to make sure his wishes come true, and it’s impossible for Buck and Eddie to refuse. That first time they visited Santa in the park, Buck was still pretty heavy in denial of his feelings. Once Chris got in line all by himself — god, that kid really was so independent — he and Eddie started talking. They talked about Shannon, what would happen if Eddie got back together with her, and Buck was trying, really. Buck was being a good friend, listening to him, watching Eddie’s boy slowly get closer and closer to the front of the line to see Santa. Buck didn’t know at the time, didn’t know why it was so hard to be supportive, to help Eddie work through his feelings for Shannon. That knot of confusing feelings in the center of his chest? Buck ignored it, or tried to, at least. This was _before_ the elf dropped that bomb of an “adorable son” on him, too.

But that elf really put some things into perspective for him. After that night, he spent a long time wondering why he let her think Christopher was his, why he let her think that all three of them were a real family. He didn’t have the words for it, couldn’t explain his actions, so he never told anyone. Even at the very beginning of their friendship, Buck could feel himself getting caught up in Eddie’s orbit. In Christopher’s orbit. But after months of working with Eddie, months of becoming just as much of a duo at work as they were when they weren’t on shift, Buck knew. He knew when Eddie would let himself into his loft with his own key and Buck didn’t question it. He knew when he got put on the approved list to pick Chris up from school. He knew every single time Christopher’s face lit up when he saw Buck. The way Eddie’s face would light up, too.

He knew when he realized that any amount of time he spent away from Eddie and Chris was time he regretted. It was so easy to match his own life with theirs that it wasn’t until he was irrevocably tangled that he realized that _just maybe_ his feelings for Eddie were a tad more than a regular bromance. Right up there with Maddie, Eddie and Christopher were more his family than his parents ever were.

It took another couple of months, a few flirty _will we, won’t we_ situations, and one spectacularly disastrous dinner, but _finally,_ they got over their bullshit and officially started dating. Not much changed, honestly, except for that added level of intimacy (re: sex) that both Eddie and Buck could _not_ get enough of. They went from hopping between couches and making up guest rooms to sharing one bed in one house. Every day Buck found another reason to fall in love with Eddie and Chris even more. Buck loved his sister, the 118, and the extended family he found there, but Buck’s little found family anchored him, gave him a purpose, and he would always be thankful for that. 

So after months of dating, that park has a lot of meaning for them now. It’s their third Christmas together, their first as an official couple. They take Chris to see Santa like they’ve done the past few years, let him stand in line on his own, marveling at how tall he looks next to the younger kids. Buck and Eddie stand back and take pictures, proud, parental smiles plastered on their faces. Next year, maybe, they’ll have matching rings on their fingers, and that’ll be another milestone. But for now, they hold hands and enjoy the moment. 

Buck remembers that one elf and casually looks for her while they wait for Christopher. He’s still looking by the time Chris is done, and they leave before he ever sees her.

Only a few days after Christmas, Buck finds himself at the park again, waiting for Eddie and Chris to get there, when he hears a jangling crash behind him. 

He turns, and it’s her, except he almost doesn’t recognize her in street clothes. There’s an upturned box on the ground by her feet, random Christmas decorations spilling everywhere. He quickly walks over and bends down to help her pick it up. She shoots him a grateful smile. He smiles brightly back. “Hi! You’re one of the elves, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s me. Although I’m not feeling especially cheery right now,” she jokes. 

He laughs with her, but doesn’t say anything else. Would it be weird to say something to her? Tell her that she, a complete stranger, played an essential part in piecing together his new family?

It turns out he doesn’t need to. Behind him, he hears a young voice calling out his name, the tell-tale clicking of braces hurrying their way closer.

The woman looks past him, smiling delightedly as she sees Christopher. ‘Oh, hey, I remember you guys! You have such a cute kid. I didn’t see you this year, so I thought, maybe…” she trails off, looking almost embarrassed. Buck isn’t sure what she was going to say. They moved? Broke up? Neither are true, thankfully.

Buck just smiles, standing back up and dumping what he collected into the straightened box.

“Nah, it’s all good. That’s my family.” He gives her a smile, nods in parting, and turns to meet his _family_ by the fountain. She doesn’t say anything else, but he can feel her eyes on them, watching as Buck leans down to catch Chris in his arms, lifting him up and squeezing the laughter right out of him. Eddie reaches their side with one of Buck’s favorite smiles on his face, this gentle, soft smile that makes Buck’s insides turn to mush. He leans over and catches Eddie’s lips with his own. A short, simple kiss. Christopher starts laughing again and wiggles down out of Buck’s grip. 

Buck sends a silent _thank you_ towards the woman, the elf, that helped him find his family before walking away, arms wrapped tight around his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://kom-wanheda.tumblr.com/).


End file.
